dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca
Feca or Feca's Shield are considered to be a tanking class, and with their personal buffs such as Spell Rebound, Immunity, and Truce, they are likely to stay alive long after everyone else has fallen. Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: *Intelligence - This stat will boost fire and armor spells, which are the best spells for a Feca. Intelligence is the most important stat for a Feca class character. This stat should be raised to 200 as soon as possible. It is also helpful at early levels to learn the spell called Striking, since, as a tank class, you're going to be surrounded a lot. [Do NOT level it though, there are way better uses for your spellpoints!] Fecas use staffs and daggers as their main weapons, though there are sword fecas. The other characteristics are: * Strength - Strength can be useful for a Feca, but it is not particularly recommended as a build. Note strength caps have been changed in a recent update? I have 150 strength and it is now 1:4 instead of at 200 I have updated the table to show guessed soft caps but when I get to 200 I'll confirm. * Vitality - Somewhat useful. Raise this stat after Intelligence has been maxed out. But even then, Intelligence should be raised. You can get sets which raise your vitality, which, if you have high intelligence, your shields will reduce enough damage you wont need much of it. * Agility - Only useful if you want to increase your critical hit rate, especially if you are using staves, when you boost it, it should be after you have decent intelligence. * Wisdom - Wisdom should be raised by using scrolls of wisdom instead of stat points gained by leveling. * Chance - Not particularly useful for a Feca. Intelligence applies a direct bonus of 1% per each point to all armors. Intelligence applies a direct bonus of 1% per 2 points to Glowing Armor. Strength applies a direct bonus of 1% per 2 points to Earth Armor. Chance applies a direct bonus of 1% per 2 points to Aqueous Armor. Agility applies a direct bonus of 1% per 2 points to Wind Armor. Intelligence also increases the effectiveness of moves such as Immunity or Truce. Although in these cases, it is probably not necessary. Fecas are great mob killers at mid/high levels because they take low or no damage with their shields up. NOTE : Your shield won't block any type of poison (like Poisoned Trap of the Sram, Poison Wind of the Sadida, or Poison Spells from monsters like Mush Mush as an example). Furthermore, it won't block any move that deals damage every round such as All or Nothing. The shields will not also block any knock back damage, such as damage received when you hit an obstacle by a move such as Spitment. Your shields also affect the players directly next to you when you cast them, although their protection will be less than yours, and does not have the infinite duration until you level your shields to level 6. Stat soft caps For Feca Class spells The class spells available to members of the Feca class are: Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build There is also a leveling guide for all classes at *leveling_guide Training dopple General strategy goes here. Trivia If the syllables of Feca are rearranged, it reads cafe, or café, which means coffee in French. The name is an inside joke with the developers, along with the Iop and Sram classes--all three are named after food items. Category:Class